1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system of monitoring and locating humans and more particularly to a homing device which is small enough to implant under the skin of a human.
2. Description of Prior Art
This implantable homing device meets a growing need in the community for monitoring and locating individuals. The three areas where this device should make the greatest impact are (1) the prevention of kidnapping and/or facilitating the recovery of the kidnapped victim; (2) the relief of overcrowded prison conditions by providing an easy means to enforce house or area arrest; and (3) the monitoring of outpatients or nursing home patients in order to decrease medical care costs.